Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 511 - No Regrets
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 511 - No Regrets is the five-hundred eleventh regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the twenty-first episode of Season 6. Video Overview 500 Episodes Walking Kurt starts walking westward, saying that 500 episodes prior in Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 011 - Expedition To The Far Lands he began the Far Lands expedition. Kurt has nothing planned, saying he has long ran out of ideas. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $4,656.00 out of $60,000, and thanks donors for refreshing his stock of questions. The save file is at 18,664 megabytes for the world save. Supermoon Lunar Eclipse The universe has given a Lunar Eclipse for the weekend, and Kurt talks about how the 'Supermoon' really is not that rare. Now the two phenomena are aligning, and says that a Lunar Eclipse is the Earth's shadow blocking sunlight from reaching the moon. It will be visible in Europe and South America, but in the western United States you will be able to see it in progress as the moon rises. As he talks he looks at the full moon of Minecraft and explains what a lunar eclipse would look like. TwitchCon in Progress The first TwitchCon is ongoing in San Francisco, and Kurt is not there, mainly as he is not really ingrained in the Twitch community. Kurt tried to watch the keynote, but got a bad vibe as it reminded him of an Apple event with people applauding. Kurt says that Twitch is now going to uploading videos like YouTube, which mirrors YouTube's new livestreaming initiative. He says you could even have videos play live on your channel even if you are not livestreaming. The Twitch community got all excited about Twitch being a 'YouTube killer', but Kurt says that it will need to be actually used. He remembers joining when Twitch was part of Justin.tv, and says that it will be less of a game changer than you think. Twitch still feels like something Kurt cannot really identify with. The bright purple, the e-sports, Kurt cannot see himself getting ingrained in the Twitch system. Kurt sees Twitch as a different format than YouTube, and is not putting VODs on YouTube as he feels it is just a different format. Question: What's the thing you've done and regret most in your life? How do you cope with it? He is not going to get into deep details, saying he has some things he does not tell his Far Lander friends. Kurt wishes that he was more inventive and better at capitalizing on the opportunities he had. He may be more successful if he recognized the wave of YouTube popularity. Kurt also advises pursuing things that interest you. Question: Why did you choose that breed of your dog Eva? Eva is an Australian Kettle Dog, or 'Red Heeler', or even 'Queensland Heeler'. He liked the looks of the breed, and as he talks about it he finds a cave to sleep in for the night. Trivia * The end slate links to PANORAMICAL - Living Inside a Winamp Visualization and DiRT Rally Career Mode - Insult to Injury - 35 PC Gameplay